piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gillette
Gillette was an officer in the British Royal Navy, holding the rank of Lieutenant while stationed at Port Royal. He served as second-in-command to Captain, and later Commodore, James Norrington. Biography Early Life At some point in his life, Gillette became part of the Royal Navy under the command of Lieutenant James Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann. Later he became part of the troops located in Port Royal, which were in command of James Norrington when he was promoted Captain. Royal Navy Jack Sparrow Lieutenant Gillette was present at Commodore James Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles and later joined in the search for Jack Sparrow, following the pirate's escape from Norrington and his men at the harbor. After the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal, Gillette and his men were stationed aboard [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], and were forced to concede control of the vessel over to Sparrow and his accomplice, William Turner, during their attempt to reach Tortuga. aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]].]] Gillette warned Norrington of the situation, but Jack and Will duped them all by commandeering the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and leaving the HMS Dauntless dead in the water. With the rudder chain disabled, the vessel was unable to turn, and crushed Gillette's longboat as he and his men attempted to return to the ship. The Lieutenant escaped, and returned to Port Royal to assist in the search for Elizabeth Swann, who was kidnapped the night before. Isla de Muerta .]] After Commodore Norrington rescued Elizabeth Swann from Black Sam's Spit, along with Jack Sparrow, the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] made its way to Isla de Muerta to save Will Turner. When they arrived, Norrington ordered that Elizabeth to be locked in the captain's cabin of the Dauntless. Later, Hector Barbossa's cursed pirates appeared on deck to kill them off. He participated in the fight against the cursed pirates aboard the Dauntless. Before the battle, he was alert by one of his colleagues about a boat containing two stranger figures. They turned out to be the cursed pirates mentioned by Elizabeth. Pintel's shot on Gillette's hat gave away the element of surprise for Barbossa's crew. Gillette quickly drew his pistol and fired at a one of the pirates before drawing his sword to join in the heated battle. Sparrow's hanging about pursuing Jack Sparrow.]] Gillette survived the battle, and was present at Jack Sparrow's execution at Port Royal. However, seconds before being hung, Sparrow managed to escape with the aid of Will Turner. As Jack bade his farewell, he fell off of the edge of Fort Charles, which Gillette commented that he had no where to go but back to the noose. He spoke too soon when the Black Pearl arrived, in which Jack swam towards freedom. After Sparrow's escape, Gillette looked to the Commodore for orders to begin pursuit, but Norrington held off the chase for a day—to give him a head start. The search for the Fountain of Youth Serving on the Providence aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]].]] A few years after the battle of the Isla de Muerta, Gillette was transferred to work aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], a frigate of the Royal Navy which was docked in London. To his surprise, he discovered that the ship is captained by an old enemy, Hector Barbossa, former pirate captain of the Black Pearl, who has become a privateer in the service of England and a trusted advisor on the Court of King George II. By King's orders, the HMS Providence was sent to find the legendary Fountain of Youth. Under the directions of Joshamee Gibbs, the Providence sailed for Whitecap Bay. There, Barbossa brought a team, consisting of Theodore Groves, Gillette, Gibbs and some other men, ashore. They found remains of what had happened on the previous night on Whitecap Bay. The mermaids, angered by last night's battle with Blackbeard's crewmen, attacked the Providence. This resulted in the loss of the ship and the crewmen onboard. Gillette, along with Groves, watched helplessly as the ship sunk beneath the waters. Battle at the Fountain at the Fountain of Youth.]] The remainders of the crew later met with Jack Sparrow, who helped them to retrieve the Chalices of Cartagena. He had also assisted in leading them to the Fountain of Youth at the precise moment Blackbeard did. There, Gillette and the remaining crew of the Providence fought against the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Gilette attempted to assist Barbossa in his fight against Blackbeard but was ultimately killed by the infamous pirate during the fight at the Fountain. Personality and traits Gillette was an upholder of the law and followed orders given to him. While serving under Commodore James Norrington, he was stationed at Port Royal and was in second command of the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. A few years later, he was assigned to the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] and served as second officer under the command of King George II's most trustworthy privateer, Hector Barbossa. In battle, Gillette was skilled with weaponry such as a pistol and a sword as he was able to hold his own against the cursed crew during the [[Battle of the Isla de Muerta|attack on the Dauntless]] long enough for their curse to be lifted. However, during the battle at the Fountain of Youth, he fell to a killing blow by Blackbeard. Gillette didn't take any question in his orders and carried them out. As the Providence fell, with most of its crew, to a mermaid attack as well as Barbossa pointing his pistol at Theodore Groves, Gillette looked in shock, but didn't go against his captain's orders. He voiced concerns Jack Sparrow's escape to the Black Pearl, but still went with Norrington's order to give Sparrow a day's head start. Gillette also seemed to be a man of sensibility. After Jack Sparrow escaped from his execution, by falling off of Fort Charles, Gillette said that Jack had no where to go but back to the noose. This was true until the Black Pearl appeared to rescue him. Another example was when Barbossa says a saying that 'footsteps laid forward', Gillette corrected him by saying 'footstep' due to the fact that Hector only had one foot. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Lieutenants Category:Males Category:Royal Navy officers Category:HMS Providence crew Category:Deceased individuals